


那些未知的事情

by permanganateion



Series: Those unfamiliar Things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Canon Universe, Confusion, First Time, I didn’t mean to make it a porn, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Riding, Sex Education, Top Sirius Black, Why Did I Write This?, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 显然家教老师跟霍格沃兹都不认为性教育这事很重要。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Those unfamiliar Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	那些未知的事情

性是一个未知的东西。

虽然身为纯血家族的长子，西里斯·布莱克在八岁那年就展现了魔法天赋，毁了客厅那张难看的地毯，随后他得到了魔杖（身为布莱克家族还是有点特权的，在比一般孩子还小的年龄就得到魔杖是其中一条），于是除了舞蹈课、礼仪课、钢琴课，他多了教魔咒、魔药、变形术、飞行的家教老师。但是关于性？ _sex？ **S-E-X？**_ 这可不会在家教老师的课程内容里，也很遗憾的也不会在霍格沃兹的课表上。

于是他十二岁那年闹了个笑话。

对于任何麻瓜出生或是有上过麻瓜小学的孩子他们小学的时候就学过了。其他生活在魔法世界的孩子，他们父母也大部分都教过、或是有不懂的就可以直接问父母。但是对于西里斯来说，“性”是个未知数。沃尔布加很显然不会跟西里斯促膝长谈，更别提给他性教育了（那画面西里斯想了就觉得恐怖）。于是当西里斯十二岁那年第一次梦遗[1]的时候，他吓坏了。

莱姆斯、詹姆、彼得都对于西里斯的无知感到困惑，但是又好像可以理解。詹姆的那句“难道你爸妈没有教过你吗？”说到一半就卡住了。那时掠夺者们已经对于格里莫广场里面的情况多少有点了解。詹姆跟彼得两个没良心的受不了这沉默的尴尬，从宿舍门口溜了出去，留西里斯跟莱姆斯还有他一片潮湿的床铺跟裤子相看两瞪眼。莱姆斯一把耙过他当时略长该剪了的头发，叹了口气，然后开始了他第一次对于西里斯的性知识科普。

隔了几天莱姆斯家里来信，猫头鹰不只带了了信件还有一个包裹。莱姆斯看完信以后随手就把包裹扔给了西里斯。

“别现在开，晚上回宿舍再看”

结果包裹拆开是两本书，一本是给幼儿看的绘本《小朋友从哪里来》，一本是给青少年的《性，那些青春期你需要知道的事》[2]，都是关于性知识的。边角看起来翻过不只一次，都不是新书。显然莱姆斯把他父母用来教他性教育的书送给了西里斯。而后莱姆斯意识到西里斯不只对于性方面一无所知，关于两性关系也是（家教跟学校一如往常的在这方面毫无帮助，西里斯上礼仪课学过的只有帮女伴拉椅子跟怎么上下楼梯等“绅士”行为）。那阵子他时不时就会扔给西里斯一些关于这方面麻瓜们写的书。现在那些书还压在他宿舍的书堆里，跟其他二年级的课本放在一起。

但是现在情况不一样。西里斯知道交往中的两个巫师应该要做什么，牵手拥抱接吻等等。在这些事情上不管是异性恋还是同性恋是差不多的（虽然莱姆斯偶尔会抱怨说西里斯把他当女孩子一样呵护，而西里斯就会反击说那是他送的书里面教的）。

但是这会儿他们又回到了同样的问题：性。显然莱姆斯曾经给过他的书都是异性恋倾向的，关于男巫们怎么做爱完全没有着墨。这让西里斯无比惶恐，因为他很清楚总有一天互相打飞机是满足不了他们两个的。

有什么特定步骤？要采取防护措施吗（因为显然男巫是没办法怀孕的）他又不可能直接去问通常帮他解答这方面问题的莱姆斯，“嘿，月亮脸，你知道男巫们通常都怎么做爱吗？”谢谢还是不了，他听起来像个变态。身边其他人要不有的是女朋友（詹姆），要不用膝盖想也知道不会有这个问题的解答（彼得）。别提以前看书的那种方法，图书馆里面可不会有一本书名写着《男同做爱指南》的百科全书。西里斯都不知道自己到底是希望那个总有一天早点来还是晚点来。

这天，两个血气方刚的少年又吻在了一起。西里斯把莱姆斯压在刚刚甩上的宿舍门上，吻的他晕头转向。在喘息之间莱姆斯像是下定了决心一般的轻轻推开西里斯空出来一小段距离。

“西里斯，我准备好了”

然后莱姆斯害臊的对上西里斯充满情欲但是茫然的眼神。从口气中感觉到莱姆斯好像说了什么很重要的事情，然而他却困惑的不知道所谓的准备好了是指什么。碍于问莱姆斯什么东西准备好了好像很破坏气氛，西里斯只能无助的瞪着莱姆斯带着水晕的眼睛。

莱姆斯像是终于意识到了什么一样，把头靠在西里斯的肩膀上发出一声挫败的低吼，“你根本不知道我在讲什么对不对？”

“呃，对。”

莱姆斯暂时窝在了西里斯肩头不想起来，他在脑海里盘算着要怎么搞到一本同性做爱的书然后一把糊在西里斯脸上。接着西里斯在他耳边低语。

“但是你可以教我对吧？”

耳边的气息让莱姆斯一阵颤抖，他思索了一阵子，犹豫的轻轻点了头。

西里斯站在床边，莱姆斯背躺在床上，双脚跨在西里斯肩膀上。两个人脱个精光，衣服散落在地板上。在无数次差点被撞见互打飞机之后西里斯学乖了，在宿舍门上加了不知道多少个锁门咒，要嘛是把门砸了要嘛就是等他们搞完从里面开门，西里斯才不管这是四个人的宿舍。西里斯刚刚学会了莱姆斯教他的润滑咒，他把手心的润滑液涂在手指上，然后靠近那圈紧实的肌肉。

手指被肠道包围的感觉很奇特。很热，很软，肛口的括约肌紧紧的夹着他细长的手指，还好昨天剪了指甲，他心想。他只勉强伸进了一个指节，然后莱姆斯夹的他动弹不得。

“Moonlight，会痛吗？”

莱姆斯皱着眉头。他清楚的感觉到西里斯的手指在他体内，后穴被侵入有种奇怪的感觉。他朝西里斯摇了摇头，示意他继续。

“放轻松。”西里斯偏头吻了吻他的脚心，然后转了转他的手指，模仿性交时的抽插，然后加了点力气抵抗紧咬着他的那圈肌肉，塞入了两个指节。

后穴手指搅动的异物感持续，莱姆斯说不上来，不会痛，甚至是有点⋯⋯舒服。随着西里斯小心翼翼的动作，莱姆斯逐渐放松下来，适应了异物感之后还挺享受这种感觉的。西里斯看着莱姆斯皱着的眉头逐渐放松，才安心下来。要知道莱姆斯最擅长的就是忍痛，而西里斯最怕的就是弄痛他。

对扩张这事稍微熟悉后西里斯才敢分神，意识到莱姆斯，他暗恋了好久才成为他男朋友的莱姆斯，正全裸、顺从的躺在他床上。像是突然才发现自己正把最脆弱的地方毫无防备的展露出来，莱姆斯害羞的闭上眼睛用手背遮着嘴巴。他好美，身上大大小小深深浅浅的疤痕反而衬的他更美，像是堕落凡间的天使，西里斯不自觉的想。他空着的那只手轻柔的抚过愈合后那些泛白的伤痕。

莱姆斯从睫毛后偷看。西里斯俯身触碰、亲吻那些不再疼痛的疤痕，虔诚的像是朝拜天主的信徒，而莱姆斯就是他的信仰。他银灰色的双眼抬头对上莱姆斯的翠绿，他轻轻拉开他挡着嘴巴的手，温柔的亲吻他。对其他人来说，温柔从来都不是西里斯的代名词，因为他所有的温柔都给了莱姆斯。

莱姆斯把手插进西里斯披散的长发加深了这个吻，同时西里斯曲起手指，往上略为用力的按压然后往外抽出手指，碰到了那个鼓起的腺体。莱姆斯在他嘴里发出一声惊呼，西里斯抽身确认他的表情。当西里斯碰到那个点的时候，小腹突如其来传来的酸胀感还有想要射精的感觉，没感受过的快感来的毫无预兆让莱姆斯微瞪大眼睛。

“Moonbeam？”

莱姆斯微微颤抖的开口，“再、再做一次⋯”西里斯露出一个笑容继续俯身吻他，手指准确的再次找到，然后毫不留情的直攻那个点。

扩张是一个缓慢又耗时的过程，对于西里斯来说是考验耐心的折磨（为了不伤到莱姆斯，这个不算什么）；对于莱姆斯则是另一种方面的折磨，自从西里斯找到他的前列腺在哪里后他就时不时的按压，莱姆斯觉得再这样下去他在西里斯进来以前就要射了。好不容易终于等到三根手指能够毫不费力的进出，他开口，“Pads，我觉得可以了。”

莱姆斯跟西里斯换了位子。他让西里斯躺下，然后从旁边不知道何处找出一个保险套套在西里斯的阴茎上，润滑液均匀的涂抹在上。他双腿分开跨在西里斯的髋骨两旁，一手撑着他的胸口，一手扶着阴茎对准后穴，然后让地心引力帮忙，缓慢的坐了下去。

括约肌被阴茎撑开跟手指的感觉很不一样，阴茎的粗度不是手指能够比拟的。他清楚感受到肠道被撑开、变形，然后龟头蹭过前列腺让他腿一软，后穴把阴茎全部吞了进去。莱姆斯无法控制的发出一串呻吟，往前倒在西里斯胸口上，殊不知却牵动了后穴，又是一阵快感让他低喘。西里斯梳着他后脑勺的头发，嘴唇在头发上印下安抚性的吻。要不是第一次怕自己失了分寸最好由莱姆斯来开头，西里斯早就翻身把他压到身下。

莱姆斯直起身子，小幅度的前后摇动。西里斯的手牢牢的扣住他帮他分担体重。适应了体内的异物后，他用发软的腿撑起身子，然后落下，上下的重复吞吐骑着身下的人。西里斯配合他的节奏，在他抬起屁股的同时抽出，在他落下的时候顶胯。

骑乘是很耗体力的，莱姆斯坚持不了多久就累了。西里斯撑起上身跟他接吻，吻的他原本就不平稳的呼吸被打乱了，缺氧的眼眶泛红喘着粗气。

“累了的话换我来吧。”

不等莱姆斯回应西里斯一个翻身把他压到身下。西里斯忍了好久的耐心耗尽了，一个略为粗暴的吻赌住了莱姆斯的嘴。双手撑在他头的两旁，啃着身下人的嘴唇。用跟刚刚由莱姆斯主导完全不同的节奏，快速的抽插，次次都滑过那个带来快感的腺体。莱姆斯呻吟在他嘴里。

莱姆斯很快就要到了。西里斯认出了他突然拧起的眉头还有停了一拍的呼吸，一片赤白夺走了莱姆斯的视线，他甚至没有被抚慰过前端就射了。快感持续了好一阵子，阴茎颤抖着射出白液，打在他自己还有西里斯的小腹上。因为高潮而绞紧的肠道让西里斯也忍不住了，用力抽插个几下后释放了出来。

西里斯抽出软下来的阴茎，把保险套打了个结丢掉，然后躺在莱姆斯身旁，把手环在对方肩头然后把他拉过来枕在胸口。

“你感觉怎么样？”

莱姆斯无声的笑了，抬头印上嘴唇那个吻是他的回答。

而至于他们在洗澡的时候又来了一轮又是另一个故事了。

fin. 

后记：

詹姆站在被牢牢锁住的宿舍门口。距离他俩回到宿舍然后发现自己被关在外面已经过了半个小时，彼得等烦了决定去厨房找吃的，他的原话是，“反正他们搞完了就会开门了。叉子你站在门口死瞪着门还是锁着。”詹姆默默在心中决定等门开了第一件事就是给西里斯那张好看的脸一拳头。

殊不知里面的两人在浴室里又搞了起来，离开门还有好一阵子呢。

[1] 梦遗：进入青春期后大多数的男孩，会在梦中不自觉地排出精液。它的发生大多是因为精液中的精子制造达到饱和，再因睡梦中阴茎的磨擦或是梦境出现，而造成不由自主的射精状况。常发生的时间从十一二岁到十五六岁不等。

[2]《小朋友从哪里来》《性，那些青春期你需要知道的事》不用怀疑两本书都是我捏造的。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天吃晚餐的时候突然想起很久很久以前看过的一篇文，是minewt的，里面我印象最深刻的一句话就是：“性是处在灰色地带的”。而这篇文就是以这句话为发想，基础建立在这句话之上。
> 
> 我想像中的场景里，西里斯是无从得知关于性方面的知识的。我假定西里斯在上霍格沃兹之前就变好了声（以我哥跟我兄弟们为参考、时间差不多都是小学毕业以前），于是下一件事会遇到的就是梦遗（我本来还想拿这问题去骚扰我兄弟后来想说算了）。青少年时期对于自己身体变化感到惶恐是很正常的，再加上不用提以西里斯的家庭他能受过怎么样正确的性教育呢？我想描述的便是在这样背景下，那种惶恐还有懵懂无知。于是你看到在这里的西里斯小心翼翼的，毕竟那是第一次，而且是他放在心尖上的莱米，怎么能不温柔对待呢？比起虚幻理想的风格我更想写的是贴近现实真实会发生的。也许这个主题还会有续集也不一定？
> 
> 顺道一提，因为我学生物学上头了，写的时候发现自己有点过于在意我给的资讯是否正确（笑）要具体描写自己没有的器官还有没体验过的感受真的有点困难，所以后面被我有点草率的带过了（写累了，在我脑海里他们已经搞十遍了怎么我还没写完（心累），还有下次的话我再努力查资料参考吧。
> 
> 回到正题，像我上面说的，原本我想描写的是那种青少年的彷徨，PG13轻松欢乐向的那种，一不小心就成了NC17，可能是我老司机本性难移吧🌚


End file.
